


that one thing i did that i regret

by colberino



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberino/pseuds/colberino
Summary: im sorry i made this a while ago im deeply embarrassed pls no // Keith and Lance are internet friends and meet irl for a nice surprise.





	that one thing i did that i regret

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance i cant write ;)  
> -colb

Keith and Lance know each other through Instagram. At first, Lance starting flirting with him in the comments of his photos, and thy started talking. They both are infatuated by each other and neither want to admit it.  
-  
Keith’s sick of waiting so he makes it obvious. He starts posting particularly kinky and horny photos and tagging Lance’s account on his open mouth and tongue. Keith knows damn well that Lance can’t take these photos. They chat about it and eventually decide that Keith will stop posting such photos and that they both want to meet up. So they do.  
-  
On November 16th, Keith parks his car in the lot of a mall. Lance parks his car in the same lot. They both walk to the front of the mall, and as soon as they see each other, they run full speed for hugs, but Lance was entirely too distracted by Keith’s outfit, which consisted of a pink and white crop top saying the words ‘baby boy,’ and a pair of tight black jeans. Lance on the other hand was wearing typical Lance clothes.  
The teenage boys stopped running when there was about half a foot separating them. Lance looked Keith in the eyes and hugged him.  
“It’s incredible..” Tears flowed down Keith’s face.  
“Keith” Lance broke the hug and looked at his shirt, “Can you always wear crop tops?”  
“Sure Lancy~” Keith grinned.  
-  
Lance knew Keith was gay, Keith knew Lance was bisexual. And they both were aware of the feelings between them.  
—  
After three hours of walking around the mall, Keith followed Lance’s car to his apartment. They sat on his white couch in his aesthetically pleasing home. The boys looked each other in the eyes.  
“Keith?”  
“Lance..”  
Keith hesitated, “Lance McClain.”  
“Yes Keith Kogane?” Lance looked in his deep violet eyes. He put his hand on Keith’s cheek, knowing what was going to happen.  
“I love you.” They said in unison.  
-  
Lets just say that the crop top made Lance do more than just hide his boner. ;)


End file.
